


Never let me go...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles comforts Derek.. :)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Never let me go...

**Author's Note:**

> It's being a while.  
> It's short and sweet I hope you like it :)

Derek drifted to sleep without realising it.  
The whole pack was gathered around the loft to watch the latest Marvel movie in the Alpha's home cinema that Stiles insisted on buying.  
"It shows that you care Derek plus movie nights are the best time for bonding". Stiles explained and well Derek was a shucker for the mole doted human, denied him anything was impossible.  
Feeling safe and surrounded by the warmth of his pack the Alpha fell asleep. The rest of the pack quickly followed falling asleep in the cozy sofas that were spread around the loft.  
At some point Derek started to shift in his place his breath exhilarating.  
No one seemed to noticed but Stiles. The human who loved to gaze upon the man he loved especially when no one could notice him.  
The born werewolf was whining softly, clearly having a bad dream.  
The human boy got up without hesitation placing his palm softly on the cheek of the werewolf caressing it softly with his thumb and sitting close to the armchair of the bigger man trying to comfort him.  
"Hey Der... Its ok.. You are safe.. You are at the loft.." Stiles whispered soft reassurances.  
Derek leaned onto the body next to him bringing Stiles on his lap and surrounded him and holding him tight..  
Stiles smiled and held him equally tight mumbling soft promises.  
" Don't leave me.. Please don't leave me.."  
The born wolf begged hiding on the neck of the human scenting him.  
"I'm not going anywhere.. I'm right here.. I'll always be here for you.." Stiles said with a smile and sealed his promised with a kiss in the werewolf's forehead.  
Derek reached for Stiles' lips and placed a soft kiss on the red lips of his mate..  
Stiles never left Derek's side from that night..

Forever was only their beginning..🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile :)


End file.
